Surprises
by Miss Mila
Summary: A Marion/Indy fic set during KotCS. Thoughts that are going through Indy's head as the spaceship flies away. One-shot! Read and Review!


**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull characters, places, themes, etc. _**

**_A/N: I LOVE this movie. It's amazing. And if you haven't seen it, go. Now. Mutt is amazing. Seriously, I love him, lol. The Marion/Indy is amazing, too. Enjoy! Spoilers, of course._**

* * *

Indiana Jones POV

You can't help but give a sigh of relief as the spaceship thing flies away. Enough aliens for one day. One lifetime.

You would never think anything like that could happen. Then again, a lot of unbelievable things have been happening.

You sit down at the edge of the mountain thing and pat your leg, offering Marion a seat. She smiles and sits next to you. You put an arm around her and smile as she leans into you.

You pull her closer and lean your chin on the top of her head, kissing it. "Hey."

She looks up at you and smiles, wrapping her arms around your waist.

You can't believe she's here, and in your arms. With your son. _Your _son. But he _is _yours. No doubt about that. He's Indy to the core.

You smile as Mutt (_What kind of name?!?) _climbs up next to Ox (who has thankfully returned to normal). Marion nudges you, and the gesture seems to say 'Look at what we did'. You smile and nod in agreement to her unvoiced thought.

Mutt suggests climbing down the mountain, but you say that it'll be dark before you get halfway down. You almost expect Marion to agree with you, but it seems that she wants to see you in action as a parent.

Mutt rolls his eyes and gives you a 'dad' comment, to which Ox laughs.

Finally he and Mutt doze off on the stone steps of the pyramid, and you and Marion are left to enjoy the scenery. "I miss this, Indy." She whispers as the two of you stare out at the valley.

"Me too, Marion, me too."

You look down at her and see a lone tear leak out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey." You whisper gently, kneeling down to her level.

She turns away from you, embarrassed at the weakness the tears show.

You gently grab her chin in your hand and turn her to face you. "Hey." You repeat, gently stroking her cheek with your thumb.

She sniffs. "I don't-I don't even know why I'm crying."

You smile softly and pull her into your arms. She buries her face in your neck, and you can feel the tears there.

"Ssshhh…sssshhhh." You whisper quietly as you rub her back. She's shaking with quiet sobs.

"Why'd you have to leave, Indy?" She whispers almost angrily.

"I wish I knew how to answer that."

She hits your chest weakly. "Sometimes I really hate you, Indiana Jones."

You pull her closer to you. "I know, Marion, I know."

"And then sometimes I _really _love you."

"I love you, too, Mar."

She lets out a shaky sigh and pulls away slightly, still letting you keep a hold on her, not wanting you to let go. You don't.

You kiss her head and she snuggles back against you. The two of you watch as the sun sets.

Mutt POV

You start to doze off, but you get woken up when you hear your 'dad' moving around.

You turn slightly and watch, out of the corner of your eye.

He's leaning in front of your mom, a gentle expression on his face. He whispers something, and you can see faint tears falling down her face.

Your muscles tense momentarily as you fight the instinct to jump up and protect your mom. Hurt the thing making her cry. But you wait and decide to see how good ole' 'dad' is going to handle it.

He takes her chin in his hand and rubs her cheek. You can see her relax, lean into his touch, almost immediately, but it doesn't stop her tears.

And then he, your dad, takes her into his arms and rubs her back soothingly.

She whispers something to him and hits his chest, even though it's a half-hearted attempt.

He pulls her closer and she melts into his touch.

You realize that she hasn't had this in a long time. Someone to take care of her and love her, and someone she can love back. Your mom is amazing. She was like Superwoman, but only 'like'. Even she needed someone to take care of her. And Jones was doing a good job. A damn good one.

You see her sigh and pull back, but she doesn't leave the safety of his arms. You fall asleep as they watch the sunset.

*********

"Indy?"

"Yeah?"

She shifts in your arms and turns to face you, expression serious.

"Oh-oh."

She gives you a wry smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Well, you usually don't ask to ask, I'm scared to say yes."

She sits down in front of you and looks you in the eye.

"How…How do I know you won't leave again?" Her voice sounds timid.

The look on her face is one of mixed emotions. Determination and expectation and worry and want and…fear?

"Marion." You take her hand and your fingers intertwine. "I promise I won't make the same mistakes twice. I'm not leaving you, or our son, again."

She smiles and stands, pulling you up with her. You wrap your arms around her waist and she lays her head on your chest. It rises with your breathing. The two of you stand like that for awhile, content in each other's arms.

"Come on, we should try and get some sleep." You say once the moon is shining brightly.

She nods and lays down with you.

You wrap your arms around her again, liking the feel of her in your arms. You missed that all these years.

She turns into your chest and looks up at you. The look on her face says that there isn't anywhere she'd rather be in the world. You love that look. You lean down and your lips meet hers.

"Night, Marion. I love you. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Night, Indy. I love you, too. And I'm glad."

She burrows her head into the crook of your neck and falls asleep quickly.

There's nowhere you'd rather be, either.

* * *

**_A/N: Kind of a spur of the moment fic, if you know what I mean. I still had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review, regardless of your views of this. Feedback is always appreciated, and will be replied to! Hopefully this isn't the last you'll see of me!_**


End file.
